Cry
by maliks-dragon
Summary: Hiei's bottled up emotions have finally caught up with him and he finds himself seeking shelter at Kurama's house. Will he be able to make it through another night without letting his emotions go? FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

M-d: Hello everyone.

Hiei: Hi!

M-d: What's with you?

Hiei: I don't know.

M-d: O…kay…

Hiei: Enjoy! .

A black clad figure sat silently on the park bench, reminiscing in his own thoughts.

Why had he been born? Why? It seemed to have no other purpose than to be destroyed. That's right. Hiei, the fierce warrior of the Makai, was starting to crumble under all the weight on his soul.

He sat up on the steel bench and tried to solve his predicament.

He let out a small sigh.

He could feel it within him. He had broken. His whole life he had been shunned, beaten, ignored, and yes…. even raped. One soul could not handle it all.

When he had been young, before he had forced to hide it all from everyone, he had been sweet and innocent. That was impossible now. Inside he was still that person who didn't want to harm or give a cold look. But, life had changed that outer look to the opposite of his birth. To a cold killer.

What could he do? He wasn't about to show his teammates that he was different than they believed. It wouldn't go too well. The last thing he needed right now was his only friends to leave him. He friends.

He stood from his seat and turned his gaze to the sky. It was going to rain again. Last night he hadn't hidden from it in shelter, he knew he was too weak to hold himself together the whole night. He had almost cried.

He shivered.

Nothing made sense anymore to him. At least not the way it had made sense before he met the group.

Before he met them it was that he would receive nothing, no shelter, anything.

And then he met them and in a snap he was given things without payment expected in return. He was given shelter just because they didn't want him to become ill or hurt.

Hiei found himself walking the path to Kurama's home.

Kurama.

He couldn't believe it, but he found himself falling deeply for this fox. It hurt him. It hurt him to know that no matter what he did, a person as perfect as Kurama would never think of loving the Forbidden Child. And knowing that he was in so much pain every time he was near the fox. Every time that kitsune gave him a smile or shelter it made the Koorime want to run away and scream to the Gods for making go through the torture of a loveless life.

The demon snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had brought himself to the tree outside Kurama's window. His eyes widened. His thoughts had carried him here.

The rain started on him in a down poor. He sighed. Tonight he wasn't in the mood for crying in the rain.

Lightly he tapped on the window. He looked at his small hand to find it shaking. His emotions were out of control. The more he bottled them up, the more he shook on the outside.

He saw Kurama notice him and walk gracefully over to the window and give him a big smile as he opened the window for him to enter. Hiei landed softly on the carpet and sighed within himself.

He had to keep himself together tonight. He was the child who wasn't allowed to cry. To love. He wouldn't cry. He wasn't….allowed.

He slowly removed his cloak and boots and left them at the window and took a seat on Kurama's comfortable bed.

Kurama smiled at him and took his seat at his homework desk, then turned the chair to face him.

"How have you been Hiei?" He asked politely.

"…Fine." Hiei said. It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it seemed natural for him to say so. Not wanting others to worry over him.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to ask first.

No response.

"I'll go get us some sweet snow." The kitsune announced as he left the room to prepare their snack.

Damn it. The fox knew him well. Why did he have to love him? Why did he have to fall into God's trap against him?

He heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Kurama handing him a bowl and a spoon. He took the item and watched as the kitsune sat beside him on the bed to enjoy their treat.

Hiei looked at the bowl for a few moments before he slowly ate a small bite.

"Are you okay Hiei? You look, different. Are you sick?" Kurama asked. He noticed Hiei's hands were a little shaky. He placed his own bowl on the night stand and pressed his hand on Hiei's forehead to check for fever.

"You're burning up! I'll be right back." He said as he went downstairs to get some blankets. Why hadn't Hiei told him he was feeling ill? He normally wouldn't, but it would've been nice for once. He reached the closet and picked out a few white blankets to keep the fire demon warm.

He walked back to Hiei and softly placed them around his small shoulders. He opened a drawer and pulled out his handy dandy thermometer.

"Hold this under your tongue Hiei. It's just going to tell me your body temperature." He gave Hiei the device and he did as told, placing it in his mouth without argument.

Hiei felt a large pang in his chest. Why did he do this to him? Why did he give him comfort and warmth? He was the Forbidden Child! He felt his eyes grow warm and took a deep breath.

Not now. You can't cry. You….are never allowed….never.

Kurama watched Hiei carefully. Something was terribly wrong. Hiei was trying to hide it. He could see it in his figure. The way he moved. He couldn't stand to see his Hiei like this. Yes, he had grown feelings for the small fire demon. Ever since they had first met. Yet a demon who never showed emotion would never love a person like him, it couldn't happen.

Kurama gently pulled the thermometer out of Hiei's grip. He tisk-ed.

"You have quite a fever the-" He looked up to Hiei's face and saw it. He saw sadness he had never seen before.

"Hiei.." He almost whispered the word. "What's wrong?"

At this point the had forgotten about thesmall illnessand crept behind the demon on the bed, placing his arms lovingly around the other.

"Whatever it is…it's alright Hiei. I'm here if you want to talk." Kurama spoke into Hiei's back as he tried to comfort him.

Hiei felt another pang in his chest - it hurt more than before. He eyes grew warm again. He couldn't stop himself this time. It was too much.

"You don't have to hide your pain Hiei. I'm here for you."

His mind shouted for Kurama to stop. Every comfort he gave hurt him more. Reminded him of something he could never have.

" You're allowed to cry here."

His breath shook.

He…was…allowed to…cry..?

"I…..I am?" He whispered shakily.

"Of course Hiei."

The tears broke through. He couldn't stop them anymore. He felt them roll down his face and crystalize in his lap.

His crying turned to sobs.

All the while Kurama was there.

Holding him.

Telling him everything would be fine.

Letting him cry.

M-d: I can't continue right now… I'm crying.


	2. Chapter 2

M-d: I'm finally back!

Hiei: WHY?

M-d: Because.

Hiei: okay.

M-d:…o.o…

Ruby eyes opened to find the wall of Kurama's room. He sat up slowly and looked around the area. It was still night - it was pouring outside. He looked down to find himself under the fox's covers. He turned over to find the kitsune asleep beside him.

'What…happened?'

He focused his vision on Kurama trying to remember.

He remembered.

'Kurama!'

He had held him. Comforted him through the night. He looked to the window across the bed. Held him through the rain of the night.

"Kurama…."

The fox slowly opened his emerald eyes to look up at him.

"Hello Hiei. Are you feeling better?"

That's all? He had just helped him through the most painful feeling he had ever felt. During the weakest he had ever been. And all he said was 'Are you feeling alright?'

Hiei nodded slowly.

"What did I say?"

Kurama sat up in bed beside him.

"Nothing."

He stood and checked outside.

"You cried yourself to sleep and ,being myself, I let you sleep in my bed so your cold wouldn't get worse." He turned back to the fire demon.

"What happened..?" He asked the question quietly as if trying to hide it from the world.

Hiei looked to the carpet beside the bed. Should he tell him?

"Let's just say…it's a long story…." He didn't feel quite like telling Kurama his life story at the moment. He was starting to feel the symptoms of his cold.

Kurama gave Hiei a look of worry. "Alright. Let's go downstairs."

Hiei followed Kurama to his kitchen and took a seat in one of the wooden chairs while the fox prepared something for them. Hiei listened to Kurama's light humming and the sound of the rain outside. Hadn't Kurama wondered what he was sobbing about last night? Now he had to explain everything to him. But how? He couldn't just say 'look at my life'. He sighed. What to do?

Kurama placed a cup of hot cocoa before Hiei before he took a seat beside him quietly. There was a silence between the two as they listened to the pitter patter from outside.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Hiei looked Kurama in the eyes and tried to find the words to say. He turned back down to his cup.

"Well…I mean, when I was little, as you know, I didn't have normal things. I didn't even have a house or shelter every night. I didn't have anyone to talk to or to just play with. And, as you also know, a little child loves to play - all the time."

He paused.

"But unlike normal children I knew that I was alone. I knew that other children were around and that I wasn't supposed to be alone. I used to watch them from the bushes at the edge of the villages and see them play a simple game of hide and go seek. I didn't know the game - but I knew that should. I never got the chance to really be a kid. And all of a sudden I was older - I wasn't a child anymore and I knew that I couldn't play anymore - even if it was a little game to myself. Around that time there were bounty hunters after me all the time. I almost never got a chance to relax and I was forced to fight all the time. I couldn't act like myself anymore. I had to be cold and mean. I tried to find ways to be happy - to find something to smile about. But I didn't find anything.

"And then all of a sudden I heard a tale of a sword that had enough powers to make anyone happy. The Sword of Darkness. I knew I wanted to be happy - I'd do anything. That's when I recruited Gouki and you to get them."

He stopped. Kurama knew the rest of the life story. He took a sip of his drink.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hiei looked at him - shocked.

The two gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Kurama broke the contact.

"Well, I myself have a confession to make."

Hiei kept his ruby gaze on him, waiting to hear what the fox could possibly have kept to himself.

The kitsune sighed.

"Ever since I met you I could sense that you weren't happy. That you wanted to be happy but couldn't be. And ever since then I've wanted to make you happy - to see you smile and to see your true self. Not the person I see in the tournaments or on a mission. Not the person who hides himself from the world."

"Hiei…."

"I..love you. If you don't share the same feeling I understand - but I just had to tell you how I feel." He rushed the ending - trying to make sure that Hiei heard everything before he made a decision.

Hiei's breath caught in his throat. Kurama.. loved him? But… how could this be? The kitsune. The perfect warrior and person. Loved … _him_?

"Really….?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes Hiei, I do with all my heart."

Hiei smiled. A smile that he had kept to himself since he was little.

"Kurama….I love you too." He said in a whisper.

The fox almost pounced on the fire demon in a tight embrace.

They shared the hug till the light shine through the storm clouds and the sun came out to shine upon the world.

"Thank you Kurama. For saving me from the depths of this world."

M-d: Wah!

Hiei: …you make me sad…

M-d: I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short…but it's over! I'm SO SORRY for keeping everyone waiting!


End file.
